motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Knight Rises
''The Dark Knight Rises ''is a 2012 British-American epic superhero film directed by Christopher Nolan. It is a sequel to Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. It was produced by Legendary Pictures, Syncopy Inc. and DC Comics, and distributed by Warner Bros.. It was released in Australia and New Zealand on July 19 2012, and in North America and the United Kingdom on July 20, 2012. Plot Eight years after the death of Harvey Dent, Batman has supposedly disappeared from Gotham City while Bruce Wayne has become a recluse in Wayne Manor. Commissioner James Gordon has succeeded in eradicating organized crime throughout Gotham City, but still feels guilty about covering up the murders committed by Harvey. During a celebration for Harvey Dent, Gordon attempts to confess to the cover up, but convinces himself against it. However, while on a case involving the abduction a congressman, Gordon's speech falls into the hands of terrorist Bane. Gordon is shot and hospitalized, to which he promotes officer John Blake to commissioner so he can report to him. Wayne Enterprises begins crumbling after Bruce shuts down a project intended to harness fusion power, which could potentially create a nuclear weapon. Gordon and Blake attempt to persuade Bruce to return as Batman while his butler Alfred resigns. An attack on Gotham Stock Exchange by Bane bankrupts Bruce, who is forced to relinquish control of Wayne Enterprises. Suspecting his rival John Daggett to be involved with Bane, Bruce enlists the help of businesswoman Miranda Tate to keep control out of Daggett's hands. However, Daggett is killed by Bane afterwards. Bruce, taking up the mantle of Batman again, follows a trail left by cat burglar Selina Kyle into the sewers, where he confronts Bane. Bane cripples Batman and traps him in the Pit prison, from which the other prisoners recount only one inmate having ever escaped, the child of Ra's Al Ghul. Bane then lures the majority of Gotham's police force underground before setting off a chain of explosions throughout the city. Any escape attempt will result in the explosion of another bomb. Bane reveals the Harvey Dent cover up to the citizens of Gotham City and then releases those imprisoned by the Dent Act. The rich and powerful are put on trial by Jonathan Crane while the government blockades Gotham, putting the city in a state of chaos. Months later, Bruce recovers from his injuries and succeeds in escaping the Pit, returning to Gotham to stop Bane. Batman enlists the help of Gordon, Blake, Miranda, Selina, and Lucius Fox to liberate Gotham City to avoid the detonation of the final nuclear bomb. Gotham's police force battles Bane's army while Batman fights Bane, managing to subdue him. However, Miranda stabs Batman and reveals herself to be Ra's daughter, Talia, who intends to destroy Gotham to avenge Ra's death. Gordon disables the bomb's remote detonation while Selina kills Bane. Batman attempts to force Talia to take the bomb to the fusion chamber, but Talia floods the chamber. Talia is killed when Batman shoots her truck off the road, but Batman fails to stop the bomb's detonation. To compensate, Batman hauls the bomb off of city limits using the Bat, developed by Lucius. In the aftermath, both Batman and Bruce Wayne are presumed dead, but Batman is praised for his actions. However, Lucius discovers the Bat to have been on autopilot while on take off, hinting to Batman's survival. Bruce's estate is divided up after his supposed demise. Alfred, while in Italy, discovers a still-living Bruce on a date with Selina, while Blake inherits the Batcave. Cast *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman. *Gary Oldman as James Gordon. *Tom Hardy as Bane. *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as John Blake. *Amme Hathoway as Selina Kyle. *Marion Cotillard as Miranda Tate. *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox. *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth. *Alon Aboutboul as Dr. Pavel. *Ben Mendelsohn as John Daggett. *Burn Gorman as Phillip Stryver. *Daniel Sunjata as Captain Jones. Category:Films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Syncopy Inc. films Category:DC Comics films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Superhero films Category:Action films Category:Thriller films Category:Crime films Category:Sequels Category:Adventure films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Drama films Category:2010s films